Śmierć na trzy czwarte i klucz wiolinowy
by ayass
Summary: Przepowiednie mają to do siebie, że nigdy nie oznaczają dokładnie tego, co nam się wydaje. slash, HPDM


**Dementi:** Zwyczajowe. 

**Ostrzeżenia:** Milen proszona o zaopatrzenie się w chusteczki i pozbycie się na chwilę tuszu do rzęs, żeby znowu nie było na mnie. Wszyscy inni proszeni o zwrócenie uwagi na fakt, że w tekście następuje śmierć jednego z głównych bohaterów i zastanowienie się czy warto takie rzeczy czytać.

**Uwagi autorskie (których nota bene na nie wolno ponoć zamieszczać w tekście):** To jest ni mniej, ni więcej tylko prezent z okazji magicznej daty pierwszego września (wprawdzie mnie nie dotyczy, ale łączę się w bólu).

#Śmierć na trzy czwarte i klucz wiolinowy# 

_"Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana(...)  
A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jak równego sobie,  
Będzie on miał moc jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna...  
I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego,  
Bo żaden nie może żyć gdy drugi przeżyje..."_  
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa

**Początek; młodość nad poziomy wzlatująca, chmury, nieboskłon i tabula rasa**

Spotkanie Harry'ego Pottera i Darco Malfoya jest rozciągnięte w czasie i trwa lata.

Jedni spotykają się, poznają się i dowiadują prawdy o drugiej osobie w przeciągu godzin, dni czy tygodni; innym zabiera to prawie całą wieczność. Człowiek to zagadka o zbyt wielu warstwach by móc ją w pełni zrozumieć.

Spotkanie tych dwojga ma trzy wersje, lub jak kto woli trzy fazy. Za każdym razem spotykają się od nowa, po raz pierwszy.

Istnieją trzy akty dramatu.

**Akt pierwszy; przypadek, intencje, nadanie imion i znaczeń.**

Pociąg sunący równym tempem w kierunku Hogwartu i niechęć od pierwszego wejrzenia. A potem zazdrość i nienawiść z jednej i irytacja oraz obojętność z drugiej, aż pewnego dnia obie strony spotykają się wreszcie na tym samym poziomie i przez krótki okres jest tak jakby Voldemort w ogóle nie istniał. Nemesis Harry'ego Pottera ma kształt bladowłosego chłopca i ładnie skrojoną twarz.

Wkrótce jednak wszystko uspokaja się nienaturalnie szybko, jakby ktoś przewrócił kartkę na drugą stronę i zakończył grę. Draco Malfoy nie sprawia już więcej kłopotów; nie osacza, nie wyzywa i nie przeklina. Hogwart grzmi od plotek, fragmenty wypowiedzi odbijają się echem od ścian, a atmosfera przesiąknięta jest wyblakłymi słowami i zagubionym sensem zdań. Wszyscy niecierpliwie czekają na moment, w którym przywódca Ślizgonów podpisze wreszcie pakt z diabłem, ale nic się nie dzieje. Mijają dni, tygodnie i miesiące i nie zmienia się nic. Tylko jasną głowę widuje się rzadziej na korytarzu i nikt dawno nie słyszał już o wyższości rodziny Malfoyów nad resztą świata. Powtarzana z niedowierzaniem informacja głosi, że Voldemort z jakiegoś powodu nie chce, żeby Draco Malfoy został Śmierciożercą. Ściany szepczą cicho, że Harry Potter nie jest jedynym Wybrańcem mieszkającym w Hogwarcie.

Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się czego dokładnie Voldemort chciał od Draco Malfoya.

Harry Potter kończy lat szesnaście i nie wraca do Hogwartu. Nie ma siódmego roku by zweryfikować sądy. Jest tylko mgliste wrażenie, intuicja podsuwająca niedorzeczne pomysły i konsternacja, gdy Draco Malfoy wraca spokojnie do szkoły by skończyć edukacje, jakby naprawdę był przykładnym uczeniem i nie było tych dni, kiedy nie mógł doczekać się, aż będzie mógł opuścić mury szkoły i ruszyć w ślady ojca.

Gdy Harry i wielu innych jego rówieśników trenują już pod okiem najlepszych Aurorów jakich Ministerstwo może zaoferować, przychodzą do nich czasem listy od znajomych z młodszych lat. Draco Malfoy przemyka w nich gdzieś po obrzeżach, nieistotny i wspominany mimochodem. Malfoy złapał znicz, zdobył dla Ślizgonów zwycięstwo, uzyskał najwięcej punktów na egzaminie z Eliksirów. Coś w Harrym buntuje się bezgłośnie na taką jawną niesprawiedliwość; on i jego przyjaciele gotują się na wojnę, a Malfoy żyje nadal życiem, które powinno należeć do nich.

Trening jest ciężki i wyczerpujący, składa się z tysięcy wielokrotnie powtarzanych gestów i ćwiczeń, z miliona wyrytych w pamięci i do znudzenia przywoływanych zaklęć. Z niezliczonych, i gruncie rzeczy zupełnie niewinnych, żuków, myszy i żab, na których ćwiczą zabijanie. Na początku są głosy mówiące o tym, że to nieludzkie i że nie powinni zabijać zwierząt tylko dlatego, że muszą zdobyć biegłość w rzucaniu Niewybaczalnych, ale potem przychodzi wiadomość o ataku na Hogsmead i przez cztery długie dni władze nie mogą doliczyć się trupów. Nikt nie lituje się nad gryzoniami po obejrzeniu tych zdjęć. Zgodnie ze wszystkimi oczekiwaniami, w obliczu śmiertelnego zagrożenia w człowieku budzi się instynkt samozachowawczy i znów jest gotów udowadniać, że nie znalazł się na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego przez przypadek. Życie istoty ludzkiej zawsze będzie więcej warte niż życie zwierzęcia. Przynajmniej dla innej istoty ludzkiej.

Z listu, który Parvati otrzymuje trzy dni później, Harry dowiaduje się, że Draco Malfoy był jednym z tych, którzy pozostali tamtego dnia w Hogwarcie. Nie ma powodu, żeby wiązać go w jakikolwiek sposób z atakiem.

Według opinii publicznej Draco Malfoy jest czysty jak łza. "Prorok" poświęca jemu i jego matce cały artykuł. Dziennikarz chwali ich postawę i wskazuje ich jako przykład na to, że grzechy ojca nie muszą koniecznie przechodzić na syna. _Dopiero niedawno zrozumiałem co tak naprawdę oznaczały słowa mojego ojca, które tak posłusznie powtarzałem_, mówi Draco Malfoy, przyznając się do błędów. _Uważam, ze mój syn powinien zakończyć edukację nim uda się na pole bitwy. Wojna nie będzie przecież trwać wiecznie i chcę, żeby także w czasach pokoju współobywatele mieli z niego jakiś pożytek,_ dodaje Narcyza Malfoy w wywiadzie zamieszczonym na stronie obok, spokojnie tłumacząc się z faktu, że Draco nie przyłączył się do treningu. Zdumiewające jak szybko społeczeństwo daje się przeprosić. _Malfoyowie są trochę jak ich rodzina królewska, _mówi Hermiona, _a królom wybacza się niemal wszystko._

Harry nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wierzy w to nawrócenie, tak jak i nie wierzył w to, że Malfoy nagle nabrał dobrych manier, gdy pewnego dnia, po powrocie z przerwy świątecznej, Harry zauważył, że nie jest już obiektem niczyich drwin. Harry pamiętał, że oczy Draco Malfoya nigdy nie zmieniły wyrazu i pamiętał nienawiść, najpierw silną i wyrażaną otwarcie, bez skrępowania, a potem przytłumioną, ukrytą za zasłoną obojętności.

Choć Darco Malfoy znika z jego życia na dobre, Harry nadal czasami widuje go w ciemnościach. Pasmo blond loków opadających na gniewną twarz i policzki rozpalone do czerwoności pod wpływem wzburzenia.

Udaje, że nie wie o co naprawdę chodzi w tych snach i umawia się z Ginny.

**Akt drugi; konflikt, jego brak i muzyka pomiędzy stolikami.**

Gdy spotykają się po raz drugi, znów jest tak jakby widzieli się po raz pierwszy. Ich spotkanie po latach to zderzenie dwóch obcych sobie osób, zmienionych tak bardzo, że czasami sami mają problemy z rozpoznaniem siebie w lustrzanym odbiciu. Gdy los splata ich ścieżki po raz drugi, nie ma między nimi ani jednego słowa. Harry'emu wydaje się za to, że powietrze pęka wręcz od nadmiaru znaczeń.

W pierwszej sekundzie, w momencie kiedy wzrok Harry'ego unosi się na chwilę znad filiżanki pełnej czarnej, gasnącej kawy, nie ma nic oprócz wielkiego zdziwienia. Wojna trwa w najlepsze i Harry ma tysiące innych spraw na głowie, tysiące ludzi liczących na to, że dokona cudu i "Proroka" pytającego na stronie tytułowej czy Chłopiec Który Przeżył ma zamiar coś wreszcie zrobić, i zapomniał już prawie o tej twarzy i postaci. Ale wystarczy ta jedna sekunda, jedno spojrzenie, które zbłądziwszy z trasy zawędrowało na osobę siedzącą w drugim końcu sali, żeby Harry Potter był pewien, że niedługo znów będzie śnić o bladych pasmach włosów.

Nie spodziewał się spotkać tu nikogo znajomego. To mugolska kawiarnia, mugolski park, mugolska orkiestra grająca jakąś mgliście znajomą melodię. Harry chodzi tylko do takich lokali, odwiedza tylko takie miejsca. Stoliki z widokiem na młodą zieleń drzew i cudzy spokój. Lubi rozglądać się dookoła i obserwować ludzi, ich urocze dzieci, śliczne życia i pastelowe kolory letnich sukienek. Lubi gdy przez dźwięk muzyki przebija się szczekanie psów. Harry nigdy nie zapomina, że to nie jest jego miejsce i świat. Nawet gdy uśmiechnięta kelnerka podaje mu pachnącą niebiańsko kawę, Harry Potter i tak czuje zapach rozpadających się powoli ciał i jego wzrok zasnuwa dym płonących domów. Takie ładne pocztówki, te krótkie wizyty na drugą stronę lustra, pomagają mu skupić się na bólu i odzyskać równowagę. Czarno na białym widzi znów jak powinien wyglądać jego świat i znowu wie czemu musi wrócić do piekła i walczyć dalej. Choćby miało to trwać wieczność lub dłużej.

Do momentu gdy zauważa Draco Malfoya czytającego spokojnie gazetę przy stoliku stojącym w cieniu pod ścianą, nie przychodzi mu nawet do głowy, że mógłby wrócić do świata Mugoli i żyć tak jakby wszystko było w porządku. A gdy ta myśl zagnieżdża się wreszcie w jego umyśle, znów czuje, jak kiedyś, dokładnie jak kiedyś, wściekłość na Malfoya za to, że przez niego chociaż przez sekundę rozważał ucieczkę jak tchórz.

Draco Malfoy podnosi wzrok nad gazety i zdezorientowany rozgląda się dookoła. Gdy jego wzrok spotyka wreszcie wzrok Harry'ego, przez długą chwilę patrzą sobie w oczy i Harry czuje, że wściekłość ustępuje miejsca konsternacji. Malfoy patrzy na niego zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś. Jest tak jakby cała nienawiść, która tak mozolnie niszczyła drogi i mosty pomiędzy nimi, rozpłynęła się gdzieś w czasie przeszłym i Harry nie do końca wie co począć z Malfoyem, który patrzy w ten sposób.

W końcu Malfoy odwraca wzrok i wraca do czytania gazety, a Harry Potter przez długi czas patrzy, nie mogąc zmusić się do jakiejkolwiek czynności, na pełen gracji rysunek profilu swojego wroga, który z jakiejś dziwnej przyczyny przestał grać swoją rolę. Dezorientacja nie jest słowem obcym, to stara przyjaciółka witająca go w drzwiach, oferując uśmiech i ciepły uścisk.

Pół godziny po tym jak Draco Malfoy opuszcza kawiarnię, Harry Potter kończy zimną kawę i wraca z powrotem na wojnę.

Nie może jednak pozbyć się Malfoya spod powierzchni powiek. Nagle cały mugolski świat nie zdaje się już być taki odległy, jego pogodne piękno połączone z codziennym koszmarem świata czarodziejów przez kontur szczupłej sylwetki pochylonej nad stronami The Guardian.

Harry wytrzymuje tydzień nim prosi znajomą z Ministerstwa, żeby wyniosła dla niego kopię akt Malfoya. Mimo zaostrzonych procedur bezpieczeństwa dostaje wszystkie materiały do ręki bez problemu; w tych czasach wszyscy chcą mieć u niego dług. Lektura nie przynosi wielkich rewelacji, ale nadal jest niespodzianką. Po skończeniu siódmego roku nauki, Draco Malfoy wyjechał do Francji, gdzie spędził pięć lata goszcząc u jakiejś kuzynki, której nazwiska Harry nie umiał nawet wymówić. Dwa lata temu powrócił do Anglii by zaopiekować się matką, która od czasu śmierci męża w Azkabanie, podupadła na zdrowiu. Widywano go w mugolskim Londynie, spacerującego po Soho, karmiącego gołębie na pod pomnikiem Nelsona, słuchającego muzyki w Virgin Mega Store na Piccadely Circus. Draco Malfoy przeprosił się z wszystkim tym, co mugolskie i zaczął żyć od nowa. Harry czytał jego akta wielokrotnie, ale za każdym razem nie widział w nich sensu. Ludzie nie zmieniają się aż tak bardzo, nie mogą.

Przez trzy dni Harry usiłuje wmówić sobie, że sprawa między nim, a Malfoyem, jeśli kiedykolwiek była w ogóle jakąś tam sprawą, jest skończona. Czwartego dnia Śmierciożercy atakują sierociniec w Bormouth i zabijają Tonks, a Harry patrzy jak jej ciało zmienia kształt i ciemnowłosa, niepozorna nagle dziewczyna spada na zimną ziemię. I Harry nie robi nic, tylko stoi bez ruchu i zastanawia się czy dożyje końca swojej zemsty.

Lista jest długa i ciągle rośnie.

Blakentry za Tonks, Chardlige za Billego, Hoghs za bliźnięta, Lermais za Neville'a i jego żona za Ginny. Jeszcze ci bezimienni, ale mimo to uporczywie poszukiwani, za Rona, Hermionę, profesora Dumbledore'a i mnóstwo mniej lub bardziej znajomych twarzy.

I jeszcze na koniec, na deser, dawno już obiecana Bellatriks za Syriusza. I Voldemort; za rodziców i szczęśliwe życie.

Harry wie, że morderców wystarczy mu, żeby spokojnie wypełnić całe życie. Nie jest tylko pewien czy starczy mu na to wszystko sił.

A potem Harry rusza dalej, bo nie może tak stać bez końca, skoro jest jeszcze tysiące spraw do zrobienia. Trzeba zabezpieczyć ciało, przenieść Nymphadorę do jej ostatniej kwatery, zawiadomić jej ukrywających się przed Śmierciożercami rodziców. Trzeba wrócić do tego domu, z którego zostało tak niewiele, i stąpać ostrożnie dookoła strzępków młodych ciał i próbować się nie potknąć o oderwane ręce ściskające pluszowe misie zbryzgane krwią. I trzeba być tam na miejscu i oglądać to wszystko bez zmrużenia oka, żeby ci młodzi rekruci, coraz młodsi, młodsi nawet niż on, wiedzieli, że Harry Potter się nie poddaje.

Czasami, Harry zastanawia się czy ktokolwiek wie jak nieznośne jest bycie symbolem przetrwania.

Tamtego dnia, powoli zapada zmierzch i Harry Potter wyrusza przed siebie wprost do mugolskiego Londynu. Nawet jeśli nie przyznaje się przed sobą samym dokąd tak naprawdę zmierza, jego kroki są pewne i szybkie. Adres zna na pamięć.

Harry wie mnóstwo rzeczy o Draco Malfoyu. Tysiące nieistotnych faktów, których kiedyś był nieświadomy i które uparcie nie chcą złożyć się na jasny obraz. Łamigłówka, całe jej skomplikowane piękno i zagdaka ukryta gdzieś tuż pod powierzchnią, wszystko to nadal pozostaje bez odpowiedzi.

Harry wie, że Draco Malfoy pija herbatę bez cukru i mleka. Że jada przeciętnie 2,4 tabliczki mlecznej czekolady na tydzień. Że nie lubi ciast ani lodów czekoladowych, ale przepada za wszystkimi deserami o smaku orzechowym, za to nie lubi orzechów. Że woli maliny od truskawek i że w parku na ławce siada zawsze bliżej prawej strony. Ze w tym momencie na stoliku obok jego łóżka leży "Zmartwychwstanie" Tołstoja, a zakładka z fragmentem obrazu Degas'a leży między stroną 225, a 226. Malfoy skończył czytać na stronie 225, a na jego łóżku leży zielona narzuta.

Wszystkie te fakty nic mu nie dają. Harry jest pewien, że na świecie istnieje ktoś jeszcze, może nawet wielu takich ludzi, którzy piją i jadają to samo co Malfoy, mają podobne zwyczaje i może nawet czytają to samo, ale nie oznacza to, że którykolwiek z nich jest Draco Malfoyem.

Człowiek, Harry czuje to instynktownie, to coś jeszcze oprócz sumy swoich uczynków i przyzwyczajeń. Zastanawia się czy właśnie nie otarł się o pojęcie "duszy".

Harry Potter wie, że Draco Malfoy w piątkowe wieczory wychodzi na miasto i wie jakimi ścieżkami wtedy chadza. Ludzie, którzy nadal mają Malfoya na oku, ze względu na reputację jego ojca, dostarczyli mu niezbędnych informacji, więc Harry wie też przed którym plakatem Draco stał przez dwie i pół minuty dwa dni temu i jaki koncert zapowiadały zamaszyste litery.

Harry znajduje adres pubu, drzwi i miejsce przy barze. Zamawia Krwawą Mary, ponieważ nazwy innych drinków nic mu nie mówią.

Wystrój wnętrz jest dość skromny, minimalistyczny. Ciemny i chłodny, z metalową roślinnością pnącą się w górę krat i stolikami o asymetrycznych kształtach. W półmroku sali Harry odnajduje ciemną kobietę siedzącą pośrodku sceny, skąpaną w ciepłym, złotawym świetle i jasną głowę Draco Malfoya obrócona w jej stronę. Zaczyna się i Harry widzi jak Malfoy odchyla się lekko do tylu i opiera o tył krzesła.

Przez następną godzinę Draco Malfoy bacznie obserwuje scenę, a Harry Potter nie spuszcza wzroku z Draco Malfoya. Zmienił się, przychodzi mu do głowy, dorósł. Wśród cieni rzucanych przez nieliczne lampy widać to wyraźniej niż w pełnym słońcu dnia. Sceniczne reflektory odcinają wyraźnie krawędzie sylwetki i uwypuklają niewyobrażalną długość nóg i szczupłość rąk. Harry kataloguje te zmiany i porównuje je z obrazem, który tak dobrze pamięta; z wychudłym, trochę niezgrabnym bladym nastolatkiem, który zawsze wyglądał jakby właśnie złapano go z nieodpowiedniej strony.

Wreszcie dorósł do swojej skóry, myśli Harry. Dorósł. Dwadzieścia pięć lat, myśli, siedem od zakończenia Hogwartu, o dwa dłużej niż w ogóle go znałem.

Myśli przeskakują i przewracają się nawzajem, biegnące gdzieś bez celu i składu; wzbudzające emocje, na które nie ma miejsca i z którymi nie ma co począć.

A w końcu kończy się Krwawa Mary i kończy się ostatnia piosenka i kończą się nawet brawa, a wtedy Draco Malfoy wstaje i rusza w kierunku wyjścia. Gdy jego wzrok pada na Harry'ego, nie okazuje ani odrobiny zdziwienia i mija go bez słowa. Harry podrywa się i łapie go za ramię, w jakiejś nie do końca wytłumaczalnej próbie odszukania w tym wszystkim sensu.

_Dlaczego,_ pyta wprost, głosem, który stoi na krawędzi wściekłości. Musi dostać odpowiedź. Wie, że z odpowiedzią będzie mu łatwiej żyć.

Malfoy nie odpowiada. Nie uśmiecha się, nie marszczy brwi, nie zmienia w żaden sposób wyrazu twarzy. Uwalnia ramię, bez słowa odwraca się i wychodzi. Harry patrzy jak odchodzi i jak światło z bocznych lamp rzuca powiela jego cień razy cztery, tak, że po schodach nie idzie jeden mężczyzna, ale pięciu; plątanina długich nóg i rąk. Nim Darco Malfoy znika w drzwiach, na chwilę odwraca się i rzuca wzrokiem w głąb sali. Jakby chciał sprawdzić jakie wrażenie robi jego wyjście. Jest w tym wszystkim coś z gruntu nie tak; to Malfoy, Harry dokładnie pamięta swoje szkolne dni, to Malfoy powinien zawsze patrzeć bezsilnie jak Harry odchodzi.

Następnego dnia gdy Harry zjawia się w kawiarni, nie spodziewa się Malfoya. Jest przygotowany na to, że dziś się nie zjawi, więc gdy Draco wkracza na salę jak gdyby nigdy nic, Harry znów się gubi i myśli, że naprawdę nic nie rozumie.

Kolejny poranek spędzony pomiędzy przykrytymi białymi obrusami stolikami, z orkiestrą grającą w amfiteatrze obok i z lekkim wiatrem bawiącym się jego włosami. I mija godzina, filiżanka kawy i potem jeszcze minut dwadzieścia i Draco Malfoy składa gazetę, płaci rachunek i udaje się do wyjścia.

Po chwili krótko-ostrzyżona ruda kelnerka przynosi Harry'emu filiżankę herbaty malinowej i kopertę. _Obie te rzeczy kazał panu przekazać pan Malfoy,_ mówi kelnerka i obdarza go jak zwykle ciepłym uśmiechem.

Harry wyjmuje z koperty niewielką kartkę i czyta wiadomość napisaną ozdobnym, ale zadziwiająco zdyscyplinowanym pismem. Każda kreska i ogonek trzymają się z góry określonych miejsc i nikt nie wystaje ponad poziom.

_Lubię Hope Sandoval, ma piękny głos. I naprawdę lubię "Suzanne". To wręcz zadziwiające jak bardzo ja to wszystko lubię..._

Hope Sandoval. Harry przypomina sobie plakat wieszczący gościnne występy piosenkarki o tym pseudonimie. Takie proste? Ale czemu to zdziwienie na piśmie, czemu "zdumiewające"?

Harry pije powoli herbatę. Jest lepsza niż jego kawa.

Hope Sandoval & Warm Inventions nagrali piosenkę pod tytułem "Suzanne" w roku 2001. Pochodzi z płyty pod tytułem Bavarian Fruit Bread, dowiaduje się Harry ze strony zespołu siedząc w kafejce internetowej. Zrozumienie jak to wszystko działa zajmuje mu trochę czasu, ale obsługa jest bardzo uczynna, chociaż dość zdziwiona, i w końcu Harry dociera do informacji, których szukał.

Dwa dni później kupuje płytę i odtwarzacz i wzbudza popłoch z Ministerstwie zjawiając się tego samego dnia ze słuchawkami na uszach.

_Suzanna czeka w twoich drzwiach._

Muzyka zaczyna się, a Harry systematycznie wypełnia druki informujące krewnych zabitych Aurorów, że oto mają o jednego członka rodzinny mniej.

Z przykrością zawiadamiam pana/panią/państwa, niepotrzebne skreślić, że pański/państwa syn/córka zginął/zginęła, niepotrzebne znów skreślić, ku chwale magicznego świata, dnia, datę uzupełnić.

_Suzanna czeka w twoich drzwiach_, nuci dalej sennie wokalistka i Harry ma wrażenie, że gdyby tylko sobie na to pozwolił, to mógłby z tym głosem odpłynąć gdzieś w dal.

Proszę przyjąć nasze kondolencje

_Ale w gruncie rzeczy, tylko marnuje twój czas. _

Z wyrazami uszanowania, Harry James Potter.

"Zmartwychwstanie" Tołstoja jest o dwojgu ludzi - o kobiecie i mężczyźnie, którzy na kartach powieści spotykają się trzykrotnie, a pomiędzy tymi spotkaniami, zakochują się, upadają i podnoszą. Sprzedawca w księgarni mówi Harry'emu, że "Zmartwychwstanie" jest książką o wybaczeniu i pokazuje mu ostatni rozdział. _Przebaczać zawsze, wszystkim, nieskończoną ilość razy, ponieważ nie ma takich ludzi, którzy sami nie byliby winni, a więc którzy mogliby karać albo zmuszać innych do poprawy,_ czyta Harry, po czym kupuje książkę i wraca do domu. Jego mieszkanie jest puste i bezosobowe i bywa w nim tak rzadko, że nawet jemu wydaje się obce. Książka położona na nocnym stoliku, wygląda samotnie i nie na miejscu. Harry kładzie się na łóżku, zakłada na uszy słuchawki i wpatrując się w grzbiet tomu, zapada w sen.

Przez sen słyszy piosenkę, powracającą jak mara i rozmytą jak sen.

_Suzanna czeka w twoich drzwiach,  
Ale w gruncie rzeczy, tylko marnuje twój czas  
I wygląda całkiem jak moja siostra  
Ale w dotyku jest całkiem jak mój mężczyzna _

**Akt trzeci; rozwiązanie, przepowiednia i śmiech pusty odbijający się od ścian**

Gdy widzą się po raz ostatni orkiestra ma towarzystwo; na małej platformie stoi zbyt chuda kobieta w wieku, który czasami określa się jako średni i śpiewa czysto i lekko, głosem może nie pięknym, ale przykuwającym uwagę. Śpiewa piosenki, w jakimś obcym języku, którego Harry nie rozumie, ale to w niczym nie przeszkadza, bo Harry wie, że piosenki na pewno opowiadają o wojnie, wyczerpaniu i tęsknocie, bo czuje się tak, jakby ta kobieta chciała wyśpiewać mu jego własne życie.

Jest zmęczony, tak bardzo, niesłychanie zmęczony, że zmęczenie powstrzymuje go przed zaśnięciem. A gdy wreszcie dopada go sen wtedy śnią mu się koszmary, o których nie chce pamiętać, a których nigdy nie zapomina i jest jeszcze gorzej niż poprzedniego dnia.

Nagle Malfoy wstaje i podchodzi do jego stolika. Bierze go za rękę i pociąga do wyjścia. Idą przez park, mijając matki z dziećmi, nastolatki trajkoczące o czymś lub o niczym i panów w średnim wieku wyprowadzających na spacer swoje niepozorne psy. Draco prowadzi go gdzieś szybkim krokiem, w głąb plątaniny ścieżek, jakby wiedział dokładnie gdzie zmierza. Harry wie, ze nie powinien dać się tak łatwo prowadzić, przypominają mu się opowieści o pułapkach i podstępach, ale nie ma siły walczyć i nie ma ochoty się kłócić.

Gdy Malfoy przeprowadza go za ostatni zakręt, Harry czuje na powierzchni skóry szemranie magii i wie, że jeśli nawet nie są jeszcze w świecie czarodziejów, to znajdują się tuż przy granicy

Stają na polanie, trawiastym oko w zagajniku oddalonym od wszechświata.

I nagle ma dłonie pełne cudzej skóry i usta zamknięte cudzymi ustami i nie myśli. Zupełnie nie myśli. Jest gorąco, ciepłe słońce pada na trawę i oślepia go, tak, że musi zamknąć oczy. Gdzieś po drodze między pionem a poziomem gubi okulary. Nie potrzebuje nic widzieć. Malfoy ma długie zręczne palce i jego dłonie wsuwają się Harry'emu pod koszulę, gorące od upału dnia i zapalczywe od czegoś zupełnie innego. Harry nie spodziewał się, że to będzie tak wyglądać, a w tym momencie nie ma czelności twierdzić, że o tym nie myślał. Spodziewał się więcej gniewu, czystej złości. Malfoy w jego snach nienawidził go do bólu przepełnionego kajdanami i krwią. A tu jest pożądanie stępione słońcem. Gwałtowne ruchy i poezja wyszywana na skórze. Malfoy obiera go łapczywie z doskonale przeciętnych mugolskich ubrań i przejmuje kontrolę mieszając pocałunki z ugryzieniami. Harry wie, że jutrzejszego dnia będzie mógł obejrzeć całe to spotkanie na złożonej z siniaków mapie, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Trawa pachnie świeżością, życiem i nadchodzącym powoli latem, a Harry Potter zaplata palce w jasne loki i przez kilka minut nie myśli w ogóle o zapachu śmierci. Jest tu i teraz i gdyby mógł zebrać myśli powiedziałby, że chciałby to zostać na zawsze.

Kończy się, jak zaczyna; nagle, bez przyczyny i powodu. Nim Harry odnajduje z powrotem słowa i logikę, Darco Malfoy wstaje, poprawia ubranie i oferuje mu na pożegnanie pocałunek, w którym Harry czuje coś dziwnego. Niewypowiedziane słowa o ciężkim, zimnym smaku. Przechodzi go dreszcz.

Gdy Harry wraca w końcu do Ministerstwa, czeka na niego tłum zaniepokojonych Aurorów, którzy nie mogli się z nim nijak skontaktować. Jest szansa, słyszy Harry od progu, że znaleźliśmy kryjówkę Voldemorta.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie wszyscy dwoją się i troją, a Harry Potter praktycznie nie opuszcza swojego stanowiska. Wszyscy usiłują trzymać emocje w karbach, ale i tak nadzieja przenika atmosferę pomiędzy nimi. Jeśli to naprawdę to, jeśli rozplanują wszystko dokładnie, to może ta cała wojna nareszcie się skończy. Nawet to nie do końca sformułowane życzenie wystarcza, żeby uskrzydlić ich myśli. Nagle wszystko wydaje się być w zasięgu ręki; radość, spokój. Nawet przyszłość.

Harry zachowuje kamienną twarz i usiłuje nie robić sobie nadziei. Tylko czasami, niespodziewanie, na krawędzi pola widzenia, dostrzega szczupłą sylwetkę pochyloną nad poranną gazetą i myśli o orkiestrze grającej Straussa i kawie ciemnej jak noc.

A potem przychodzi dzień nad dniami i nadchodzi godzina zero i wszystko idzie sprawnie, dokładnie tak, jak to zaplanowano. Trupy padają po jednej i drugiej stronie, ale więcej, Harry szybko przelicza w pamięci, po tamtej stronie, więc atak nadal może skończyć się sukcesem. I jest ciemna sala i Bellatriks umierająca od zaklęcia i Harry nie czuje wcale satysfakcji tylko w wyobraźni, na równo zapisanej liście, odhacza następne nazwisko.

A potem Voldemort umiera z ręki Harry'ego Pottera.

I nic nie dzieje się tak jak powinno. Zaklęcie nie jest wyjątkowe, każdy mógłby je rzucić i nic się nie zgadza ze słowami przepowiedni, ale wszystko byłoby zapomniane, gdyby nie to, że w chwili śmierci Voldemort się uśmiecha, jakby wiedział coś czego nie wiedzą inni.

Harry zakazuje wszystkim rozpowszechniania wiadomości o śmierci Czarnego Pana i każe zbadać ciało.

Gdy czeka na wynik badań, błaga w myślach, żeby jego przeczucia nie okazały się słuszne. Myśli o tym jak by to było, gdyby Voldemort naprawdę był martwy. Myśli o swoich zmarłych przyjaciołach i krewnych, o pustym mieszkaniu i nowo kupionej płycie. Ale też o herbacie malinowej i o tym, że jeśli wszystko się uda, to następnego dnia pójdzie do tej kawiarni i usiądzie naprzeciwko Draco Malfoya i rozpocznie rozmowę. I może zaczną od początku, jak normalni ludzie. I może jeszcze będzie pięknie.

Pukanie do drzwi przerywa Harry'emu rozmyślania i ten piękny stan rzeczywistości, który marzył mu się przez chwilę, nigdy nie doczekuje się rozwinięcia.

Ciało jest martwe, to prawda, ale wcześniej rzucono na nie potężne zaklęcie, słyszy Harry, a potem dowiaduje się jeszcze wielu, zbyt wielu, szczegółów. Zaklęcie przeniesienia. Krwawa magia. Niezwykle rzadko używane. Wierzono, że nikt nie jest go w stanie rzucić. Zamiana ciał. Młodość. Nieśmiertelność. Anonimowość. Genialne.

_Czy jest jakaś szansa, że mu się nie udało, _pyta Harry.

Nie. Widzi pan te blizny? Pozostałość po ceremonii. Musiała się odbyć dawno temu. Gdyby zaklęcie nie miało zadziałać, Voldemort zginął by już wtedy, zabity przez przywołaną magię, dla której nie było ujścia.

Harry pyta dalej, ale odpowiedzi wracają zawsze nie takie i nic nie poprawia stanu rzeczy.

Nie. Niestety nie mamy pojęcia. To może być każdy. Dziecko. Ktoś dorosły. Najprawdopodobniej ktoś młody. Prędzej płci męskiej, ale nie mamy pewności. Przykro nam.

I wszystko zaczyna się od nowa, tylko zamiast lepiej jest jeszcze gorzej, bo teraz cały świat jest elementem zagadki i odpowiedź może być wszędzie.

Nadzieja odchodzi w obliczu faktów i Aurorzy rozchodzą się do domów by tam przekontemplować swoją klęskę.

**Zakończenie; samotny bohater, zachód słońca i prawie cały szczęśliwy jest świat**

Następnego dnia Harry nie idzie do Ministerstwa, tylko kieruje swoje kroki do kawiarni. Przychodzi trochę za wcześnie i dlatego gdy Draco zjawia się wreszcie na miejscu, kawa Harry'ego jest już do połowy wypita.

Draco zamawia herbatę malinową i pije ją bez cukru, pochylony nad stronicami The Guardian. Wita rudą kelnerkę z uśmiechem i odchyla się lekko do tylu, opierając plecami o oparcie krzesła. Harry wie, bo zajrzał do poprzedniego dnia do najnowszych sprawozdań, że Draco czyta teraz "Wspomnienia z domu umarłych" Dostojewskiego i że kupił dwa dni temu bilety na koncert Aimee Mann.

Harry przypatruje się pełnym gracji palcom przewracającym strony gazety. Wie, że oto spotkali się obaj po raz trzeci.

Gdy Draco kończy swój poranny, kawiarniany rytuał, płaci za wszystko i żegnając się z kelnerką wychodzi z sali. Harry rusza za nim.

Avada Kedavra odbija się echem od ścian prawie pustej ulicy.

Następnego dnia gazety rozpisują się o tym, jak Harry Potter uratował świat i o mistrzowskim planie Voldemorta, który wydawał się być nie do rozszyfrowania. Harry odmawia udzielenia wywiadów i nie bierze udziału w przyjęciu na własną cześć.

Siedzi w swoim pustym domu ze słuchawkami na uszach i czyta "Zmartwychwstanie". A nocą nie śpi, tylko myśli o przepowiedniach, braku sensu i śmierci.

A na koniec, jak to często z końcami bywa, jest wszystko i jest pięknie i tak naprawdę nie ma już nic.

**#Koniec#**

Z innych wieści:

A my to już mgła nr 5 się raczyło napisać i teraz jest u beta-readera.

Mp3 do Suzanne jest u mnie na stronie, w dziale Varia.


End file.
